


"The Girl and the Ink Machine"

by AshRadiation



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Gen, Originally made for Amino, Teenagers, just for fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRadiation/pseuds/AshRadiation
Summary: I awalys wanted to see my father's workshop...But he never let me go there and I never knew why.And now... After his death...My chance to see my dreams coming true has finally appearedWhen my father's coworker sent this letter inviting him to visit their old workshop.Alright, Joey... Let's see if I can find what you wanted my father to see.





	"The Girl and the Ink Machine"

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, I originally writed it for a contest on Bendy and the Ink Machine Amino that I couldn't post on time.
> 
> The main ideia is really simple but I'll try my best to make the characther have her own shine without messing with the game's original progress!
> 
> For now, have this simple and REALLY SHORT prologue :3

 

Poor Joey... He doesn't seem to know that my father, Henry, passed away 2 years ago... Maybe our letter didn't arrive? It happens sometimes.

But now, as his daughter, I must go there replacing him.

I've awalys wanted to see their workshop. After all, "Bendy The Dancing Demon" awalys was my favorite cartoon (even tho the other kids was afraid of him).

But my father never let me go there, and I never knew why...

I might be seventeen now but it's never too late to see your dreams coming true, right? Even if it's just a silly childish dream...

Well it wasn't so hard to find this place (at least it was easier than I thought it would be) and the door was open... Maybe my mom called to tell Joey that I was coming. She awalys preffer letters (which was the reason why we sent a letter to him instead of calling) but she knows that this is urgent...

Alright Joey... I'm here... Let's see if I can found what do you wanted my father to see...

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's it! I'll be posting the next chapter as soon as possible and I really hope you'll enjoy it :3
> 
> See ya <3


End file.
